Maybe This Time
by Renee Alexandre
Summary: Setting is at the Original's mansion where the whole Original family lives, Esther is home alone and has an unexpected visitor one night.
1. Reunion

This is my first Fanfic I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and leave a coment I greatly appriciate it. I am writing more to this story and hope to have it up soon. Let me know if you like the style. I have rated this M just in case for later chapters depending on how the story goes but at this point it there is nothing at that level of rating. Thanks. ~R

**Reunion**

It was late on a stormy autumn night. She was alone in the large mansion that was her new home. Klaus had taken both Kol and Finn off to Las Vegas for the weekend, Rebekah was probably in the bed of one of the Salvatores, and Elijah, well whoever truly knew what he was up to or where he was. She walked out of the sitting room towards the foyer turning off the last of the lights enveloping everything around her in black darkness. That was when she first heard the noise, spinning on her heel at the direction of the sound.

Nothing.

There was noise again and this time when she spun back around he was standing there, directly in front of her. Time seemed to stand still as her breath caught in her throat; she was afraid to move for fear that he would not be real, was sure that the deafening sound of her heart beat would shatter the illusion. And with one word he dispelled all she thought to be true. He showed her that all she had known to be true was the real illusion.

"Esther"

The sun had just begun peeking through her bedroom curtains playing across the hair splayed on the soft pillow as she started to stir. She smiled sleepily to herself while her head was still in a dizzying fog from the night before. Still half asleep she gently rolled over reaching for him. When her hand softly collided with the cool empty spot on the bed next her she was not surprised at the coolness but by the emptiness she found. Grasping the sheets to her bare chest she sat up quickly clearing her head of the fog. Her slightly blurred vision cleared as she blinked rapidly a few times looking around the semi dark room for what she was hoping to find.

Nothing.

She stares at the tiny specks of dust floating through the single ray of sun coming in the room. Was it all a dream, an illusion that she created to easy her own pain? It felt as if all of the breath had been ripped from her lungs. Fighting back tears she slowly slid her left hand up her throat wrapping it around to the side of her neck, she found the proof she hoped for. Slowly she let air seep back into her lungs letting a single tear slip down her cheek as a smile spread across her lips. She lightly fingered the two tender puncture wounds. It was real, no illusion or conjured fantasy. She was the only human he would bit and he was the only vampire she would let bit her. She softly whispered his name to herself just to reinforce the truth.

"Mikael"


	2. Awakening

**Here is my next chapter in the Reunion between Esther and Mikael. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think be leaving a review. This chapter essentially take place at the same time as the other but is from Mikael's Point of View.**

**Awakening**

He knew the instance it happened. His heart pounded as if it had just been revived from a long death. Air flooded his lungs as relief flooded his soul. He slowly exhaled placing his hand on his chest feeling the beating against it. This hand that created death this heart that felt nothing but emptiness for a thousand years now ached for only one thing. Her. He lost himself for a moment in the memories of them. Their first meeting, their first kiss, their everything. He did not know how he had survived the past thousand years without her by his side. Then he knew what he must do. He would go to her; tell her, show her the truth.

He watched as each of the children left the mansion, one by one. First was the bastard followed shortly after by Finn and Kol. Next was the moral one, if you could call him that. Then lastly, at dusk, just as the storm began to roll in was his princess, she was just as beautiful and as priceless as her mother. He stayed hidden in the shadows, waiting, late into the evening before he allowed himself access to her. As he descended on the home the storm rage and his heart beat with a ferocity he had not experienced in a thousand years. With skill and ease he slipped inside just as the last light downstairs flickered off. His sight was not affected by the darkness as he watched her perfect figure walk towards the stair case. He stepped towards her his shoes echoing on the solid wood flooring. He paused holding his breath as she spun around towards the sound. By the time she turned back around he was positioned directly in front of her faultless form. She still took his breath away after all of these years. He stared at her for a long breathless moment then he uttered her name.

The thunder and rain had ceased, the clouds began to part exposing the silver of the moon. It's glow pooled on the floor at the base of the curtained window in the large bedroom. He listened to her soft even breathing; she was the calm after the storm. He never again wanted to leave the comfort; contentment of her soft body. That was his home. He knew he could not stay and must leave her alone. Inhaling her scent one last time he slipped from her bed without disturbing her. He dressed quickly, silently. Then he watched her, his heightened sight allowing him to see her perfectly in the darkness of the room. She looked more angle than witch, more goddess than human. So focus on her perfect sleeping form he was, he almost missed the sound of the approaching car. He sighed once. It would be one of their children come home. They all thought him dead and he had no wish to change their perception. Kissing her one last time, careful not to wake her, his lips lingered lightly on her brow. He turned and left just as silently as he has arrived, leaving his goddess, angle, heart….wife behind.

**Thanks for reading please don't forget to review. Let me know if you want more...my next idea is to tell the story between when they meet and the next morning. Good idea?**

**Thanks xoxo**


End file.
